It's Time to Fight
It's ''Ti''me ''to ''Fight Episode Eight, Season Three, of Cold. Enjoy <3 It's Time to Fight “Dawnfur, go get your ShadowClan cats ready. Try to rescue as many as you can from Frosty’s grasp and hold them off for a bit! Brownhare, go find Minnowfur and get her back to safety. I don’t want her losing her life when she has kits to take care of!” I ordered them. Dawnfur hurriedly nodded and took off, her long brown striped tail streaming out behind her. Brownhare gave me a quick dip of the head before padding towards the RiverClan border. I turned around and addressed Snowbreeze. “Round up as many of those WindClan cats as you can. Go help the ShadowClan. There’s no need for our plan if we fail to defend them.” That left me with Tigerstripe, who looked ready to claw apart the heavens. “Prepare the ThunderClan cats and join us at ShadowClan’s territory.” I ordered softly. “We must hurry before everything else fails.” The dark brown tabby hissed in satisfaction and hurried off. I shuddered and raced towards RiverClan, hoping that Minnowfur wasn’t terribly injured or Dawnfur wasn’t panicking about her dying Clanmates. I could already hear the yowls of Clan cats as they battled against the rogues. I plunged into battle, hoping that Brownhare can get Minnowfur to safety before she gets hurt. I had to hold these cats off. “Storm!” I heard a shriek. “Watch out behind you!” I whirled around and saw a gray she-cat hurtling towards me. She looked no older than six moons old. Batting her aside, I let my claws slide out as I pressed my paw over her neck. She let out a whimper, but I stared down at her, angry with the whole rogue group. “Cinder!” Somebody let out a wail. Dawnfur suddenly appeared at my side and whispered. “Storm, you can’t just kill her.” I stared at the trembling she-cat beneath my paws and I heard the other cat call her name again. Cinder, she’s probably only six moon old. I was about to kill her in cold blood. What have I become? Cinder dashes over to a pale she-cat, who glares at me. She must have been the mother. I didn’t meet her gaze and turned and plunged back into the battle. I couldn’t just stop and think about what I’ve become, I had to keep going. Dawnfur hurried after me, her creamy colored paws thrashing as a white tom crashed into her. I spun around as a light brown tabby caught me in the shoulder. Snarling a bit, I smacked her in the jaw before kicking her away. Then I realized how much of a brute I was. Brownhare pulled me off the next cat and whispered in my ear. “I can’t find Minnowfur, she’s probably fighting somewhere.” I tensed, and I snarled. “Then go find her! What are you doing dawdling around here?” I hissed, eyes flashing. Brownhare’s eyes widened and he hurried away. I grimaced at my harshness and lunged after him, determined to keep Minnowfur safe for the sake of her kits. And mine according to Dawnfur. I added scornfully in my head. Snowbreeze skidded after me, yowling something I couldn’t hear. “Storm!” She suddenly shouted. I sighed and turned around. “What-” I shrieked as an orange she-cat tumbled into me. “So you’re Storm.” She mewed in a soft voice. “Kitkat and Frosty told me a lot about you. You’re helping the Clans, are you not?” “Yes, and who are you?” I growled. The she-cat just stared at me with her mesmerizing green eyes. “I’m Tessa.” She said softly. “Why do you care about the Clans at all? Aren’t you a rogue? The Clans reject rogues.” “I know that.” I mewed. “But they don’t reject rogues who help them.” Tessa kept her grip on me. “Kitkat and Frosty wanted you.” She looked sorry, but I knew her intentions. I kicked out, hoping that I could knock her away and continue my search for Minnowfur, but Tessa was strong. She flinched, but did not let go, instead, she dug in harder. I bit back a yowl and looked around wildly for assistance. “You’re not getting any help. I made sure of that.” Tessa purred, her sharp green eyes meeting my wild blue ones. “You aren’t as dangerous as Frosty described.” Tessa then pulled me up and dragged me off. I struggled a bit, but her grip was strong. “I’m not going to let you drag me all the way to your puny leaders.” I snapped, jerking myself free. “Fight me instead of being a coward.” “I did fight you.” Tessa pointed out calmly. “You just couldn’t find back.” I lunged at her, my claws outstretched. Tessa batted me aside, but I managed to score long scratch marks along her flank. She let out a yowl and jerked backwards, letting me leap back and turn to find Minnowfur. Snowbreeze panted as she raced over. “I’ll take care of her.” She whispered softly. “You go do what you need to do.” I nodded to her. Her white pelt was streaked with blood, but I couldn’t worry about that right now. I had someone to save. Weaving through the throng of fighting cats, I spotted Brownhare knelt over somebody. I rushed over him, and he looked up with a panged look in his eyes. “Storm, she’s dead.” My heart lurched and I pulled him aside. The cat I was looking at was not Minnowfur, but was the gray she-cat that I had let go earlier. I stared in shock at her. “You get away from her.” growled a voice. I whipped around and spotted the she-cat who had called for Cinder last time. She stopped when she saw Cinder’s dead body. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a yowl of grief. “You killed her!” She lunged for me, but I didn’t move, too shocked to do so. Her claws dug into my shoulders and I flinched and kicked her off. Brownhare stood in front of me, his flank heaving. “Storm didn’t kill her. I found this young she-cat laying here with a pool of blood surrounding her. Some other cat killed her.” The she-cat stared at him, and then lowered her head. “I lost her sister just moons ago, to some other Clan cat, now Cinder’s dead, killed by the same cats.” She lifted her head, defiance raging in them. “You’re working with these killers. You’ll pay.” She lunged for me once more, and I stumbled back, unprepared for the attack. Brownhare leaped up beside me, his wide, brown paws batting her back. “Cinder was devastated when she lost Moon to some ShadowClan cat. She was never ready to fight anymore battles, but Frosty insisted that she joined this one.” The she-cat spat. Brownhare cautiously padded towards her. “The rogues attacked us first. How could we have known that Cinder and Moon would die?” “Moon didn’t die in this battle.” The she-cat snorted. “It was right after cold season hit.” My blood ran cold. Shade had died around that time too. “My sister died too.” I said softly. “I know what it’s like to have your sister killed. But I forgave the killer, who actually killed herself in order to escape the guilt. It’s not the greatest moment to know that someone you love died.” The she-cat sighed. “What’s your name?” “Storm.” “I’m Dusk,” she whispered, “May the stars be with you.” Brownhare stood beside me. “It’s strange, how Shade and Moon died around the same time. I wonder which Clan cat killed her?” “Who, Shade?” I mewed absentmindedly. Brownhare sighed. “No, Moon. Dusk said a Clan cat killed her, didn’t she?” I furrowed my brow and shrugged. “I don’t know. She said it was a ShadowClan cat, but Blackstar didn’t report another dead she-cat on his territory. “The burial for Shade was done after she died.” I pointed out. “Perhaps he found a rogue outside his territory and didn’t realize it was killed by a ShadowClan cat.” I sighed. “I really have to go find Minnowfur.” Brownhare nodded. “I found her somewhere with the RiverClan cats.” “You found her and you didn’t help her out?” I hissed. “Or at least you could have told me that you saw her.” “Well,” the brown tom muttered, “I kind of just saw her now.” “Oh,” I mewed sheepishly. “Well, I’ll be off now.” Turning, I pumped my legs faster, desperate to reach Minnowfur before anything happened to her. Suddenly a shriek split the air and I heard a scream. “Someone help me!” With my blood running cold, I felt my muscles burn as I forced myself to run faster. I couldn’t give up now, with some dying cat in the mist of the battle. Praying to StarClan that it was not Minnowfur, I weaved through the fighting cats to see a shadow dart away from a bleeding cat. Dusk? What is she doing here? The dark gray cat cast me a terrified look as she leaped onto the next rock and disappeared. Perhaps Dusk wanted to save a fallen friend of hers, but was afraid of what I would do. I surveyed the battle field and nearly shot into the trees. So many young rogues were littered across the floor, their eyes glassy and blood streaked across their fluffed fur. Did this battle have to end like this? The injured cat was across the river, and I bunched my muscles to leap across. I froze, seeing the blood red river flow under me. I gulped, thinking of the many cats’ whose blood dripped into this body of water. Shuddering, I screwed my eyes shut and tried to force an image out of my mind. “Storm, come look.” Shade’s soft whisper frightened me. I skittered over to her, and nervously peaked over her shoulder. “What is it, Shade? Is it another dead rabbit hit by a Twoleg monster?” I mewed, knowing that Shade made a big deal about killed creatures. My sister’s eyes were wide, and she looked pale and ready to flee. “No, it’s a cat.” I stifled a scream and joined Shade. Her dark gray fur was fluffed up in fear, and her azure eyes reflected my panic as we stared down at the cat. “Who is it?” Shade’s breathing came in gasps now, and she shuddered. “It looks like Creek. By the stars, it can’t be Creek. He died long ago at my...” She didn’t finish the sentence. I stared at her questioningly, but she looked too shaken to repeat what she said. I stared at the torn throat and gulped. “Do you know this cat, Shade?” She shook her head. “I just found him while I was hunting.” She mewed, her voice shaking. “He was so pale, and I saw the blood leaking from his throat. It reminds me so much of...” “Creek?” I mewed when she didn’t continue, remembering what she had said before she told me about this tom.” She flinched. “How do you know about Creek?” She mewed in an almost inaudible voice. “I...” I tilted my head to one side. “Shade, you just said that you knew a tom named Creek who died.” I didn’t add anything else to it. Shade shuffled her paws. “A few moons ago, this tom named Creek was found dead near the ThunderClan border. This tom reminds me of him.” That didn’t answer much of my question, but I decided to let it past. “What shall we do with him?” “Let’s bury him.” Shade mewed shakily. “Before we’re accused of murdering him.” She added with a shudder. The memory was so fresh it hurt. I opened my eyes and leaped across the river to see Minnowfur laying there, gasping. “Storm, is that you?” She whispered faintly. I nodded and licked at her wound. “Are you alright?” She laughed weakly. “Do I look alright?” “No,” I admitted. “But who did this to you?” I pawed at the ground, wishing that I had herbs that I knew so that I could help Minnowfur. “Some rogue, I don’t know who, but this dark gray she-cat came and dragged me away from the fighting and fought off that rogue. It was really nice of her.” She began to close her eyes. So Dusk was here! “I’ll get you to the camp on the island. You’ll make it out alright, Minnowfur. You’re going to live for your kits.” She didn’t reply, but I began to drag her towards the island, knowing it wasn’t too far off. I have to get there before... I must. For the kits, for her sake, for my sake. She must not die. “Going somewhere?” I jerked my head up when I heard the sneering tone of Kitkat. The beautiful white and brown she-cat flicked her long tail and purred. “I think not.” Frosty stood next to her, her glossy white pelt shining in the daylight. “I heard we foiled your plan with our surprise attack. Too bad you’ll all die now.” Biting my lip, I snarled. “I’m not going to let you stop me.” “Who says?” Kitkat laughed. “I bet we’re much better fighters than you are.” She groomed her fur, as if we were just chatting. I resisted the urge to fly over and claw half her pelt off. Frosty glared at her icily. “Kitkat, you must not say that. Everyone knows you have the worst fighting skills ever, and I have much better skills than you do.” Kitkat grinned with her sly smile. “I doubt that, Frosty.” She said smoothly. “We’ve fought before, and you’ve never, ever won.” The white she-cat rolled her eyes and turned back to me. “We’ll give you a choice. You join us, and we’ll let you live, or you die with that poor, pathetic she-cat.” I stood my ground. “What happens if I join you?” “You’ll have to kill her,” Frosty started, pointing at Minnowfur. “And perhaps I will consider it.” “Never.” I bared my teeth and lunged for her, spraying river water all over Kitkat’s pelt. The white and brown she-cat yelped and scrambled back to groom her fur. “Why does everyone have to ruin my perfect pelt?” She wailed. “I just groomed it too!” I didn’t know what in the name of StarClan she was talking about, but Frosty kicked me back, snarling. “Kitkat, if you don’t help me fight this rogue, I will beat her up, then come after you and ruin your pelt even more. Stop worrying for the sake of the stars and get in this fight!” The other rogue leader leaped at me, her claws outstretched, but I ducked and kicking her into the river. She surfaced, hissing, her eyes glinting. “This gets serious now, Storm.” They advanced, and I backed up, desperate to find some way to beat them both and get Minnowfur to safety. But Frosty cornered me and send me running towards Kitkat, who purred with her silky purr. They’re playing with me. They want me to fight them and leave Minnowfur to die. A cream colored pelt streaked to tackle Frosty, and Dawnfur looked backwards to yowl. “Get her to safety, Storm, I’ll keep them off! Snowbreeze and Tigerstripe will be here soon to help me. Just go!” Without looking back, I began my journey to rush towards the island, hoping that Minnowfur wouldn’t die on the way there. Please StarClan, please let Minnowfur live. The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold